


【救翼漂】雨滴落在青青草原

by aleft233



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleft233/pseuds/aleft233
Summary: 高能预警！高能预警！高能预警！洁癖勿入。这篇是老救←→飞翼，老救→漂移，飞翼→漂移。这是一个三个人的游戏，箭头代表的是拆卸，这是全篇写完以后会出现的拆，如果我能写完的话。总之就是雨滴落在青青草原上。





	1. 上

　　漂移接到救护车消息的时候，正一个人窝在自己的休息室里擦剑，看到以后他犹豫了一下，救护车让漂移去医疗室找自己。换做以往，漂移早就放下剑乐颠颠的跑医疗室去了，毕竟救护车除了公事主动找漂移的几率约等于零，但是现在漂移犹豫了。  
　　  
　　原因无他，飞翼在三天前上了寻光号。  
　　  
　　这个事儿，漂移觉得根本不能怪他，谁家前男友死了几百年了还不许人再找个第二春啊。问题坏就坏在，几百年前直到飞翼死的时候他们都处在交往状态，现在飞翼重新活了过来，自然还是这么认为的。但同时，寻光号的所有人都知道，漂移和救护车正在交往，漂移跟救护车表白时可没想过有朝一日飞翼还能回来。于是，三天下来，寻光号上的所有人又都知道了，漂移脚踏两条船。  
　　  
　　这到底是什么事啊！漂移用力将手里用来擦剑的软金属织物扔向墙角，他现在也就能拿这玩意撒撒气了。你说什么，让漂移选一个，选谁？选谁漂移这个渣男的帽子能摘的掉？选谁三个人都不会好过的。傻子才选！  
　　  
　　漂移将剑收好，加大了自己的置换装置功率，做了一个深呼吸，又看了看通讯器上信息显示的已读两个字，决定还是去找救护车，不去岂不是显得他很心虚？这又不是他的错，至少不全是。  
　　  
　　漂移在路上演算了上百种救护车会找他的原因，但是眼前的景象是漂移万万没有想到的。飞翼半靠在医疗床的边上和救护车在说话，靠的还挺近。漂移第一反应是自己打开门的方式不对，小诸葛是不是把医疗室的门连到了什么异次元通道上了，漂移甚至想转身出门重新进来，他也真的这么做了。  
　　  
　　“漂移。”然后他被飞翼阻止了。  
　　  
　　“漂移，”飞翼又喊了一声，脸上还带着笑，和漂移似乎逐渐模糊了的记忆里的笑容一模一样，“我和救护车有点事情要做，我们不希望别人来打扰，但是医疗室的门坏了，不能从里面反锁，所以我们希望你能帮我们看着门，可以吗。”  
　　  
　　漂移的视线越过飞翼看向后面的救护车，他想问你们需要做什么要锁上门不让别人看见啊，或者医疗室的门坏了你们换一间不就好了，寻光号多的是无主的房间，但是在救护车似笑非笑的表情里漂移什么都没能问出口。  
　　  
　　“这点小事，我现在还是能拜托的了你的，是吧？”  
　　  
　　别说这点事，他甚至可以为眼前的人献出生命，两个人都是，面对两个人的同时的要求，即使无比诡异，漂移也只能点头答应。然后转身准备出去守在医疗室外，不让其他人靠近。  
　　  
　　“别出去，就待在里面别让别人突然闯进来就行了。”救护车拦住了漂移。  
　　  
　　漂移把守在医疗室的入口，没有人能再进入这间房间，自然也没人能知道救护车和飞翼将要做什么，除了漂移，是的除了漂移。  
　　  
　　漂移的视线随着救护车的手在飞翼的机体上移动着，因为飞翼背对着漂移，而救护车站在飞翼身前的关系，一开始从漂移的角度并不能看清救护车的手到底做了什么，他以为只是一般的机体检查。但是随着救护车的手逐渐挪向飞翼的身后，漂移越看越觉得不太对劲。救护车抚摸飞翼背部装甲的力度太过轻柔了，与其说是检查不如说是在调情了，尤其是救护车灵活的手指伸入了装甲的缝隙将里面原本排列整齐的线路拨乱的时候，这种感觉更重了。漂移发誓那他听见了飞翼置换系统瞬间加大了功率的声音，那声音回荡在无人言语的医疗室里，面对救护车这样的行为，飞翼本人却没有多余的动作。  
　　  
　　只是普通的常规检查而已，漂移这么告诉自己，毕竟飞翼刚刚回来，不做一次系统检查的话容易留下隐患。  
　　  
　　就在某个机子做自我安慰的时候，救护车的手已经从飞翼的腰部挪到了后挡板上了，在漂移以为会继续下移检查腿部线路的时候，橘红色的手在后挡板处停顿了一下，然后略带粗暴的直接掰开了那块白色的装甲，随手扔向了一边。“啪嗒”，是飞翼的后挡板落地的声音，漂移的光学镜也随之瞪大，闪烁着蓝色光芒的光学镜瞪的圆溜溜的，让漂移看起来像个迷茫的幼生体。  
　　  
　　漂移想说些什么，几个念头在他的处理器里转了又转。对面那两个人是他男朋友，拆人后挡板的是，被拆的那个也是，可问题是一个正直善良符合骑士道的人似乎不该有两个男朋友，漂移觉得他目前大概没什么立场去指责飞翼和救护车什么，毕竟这只是一场常规检查。最终漂移也只是张了张嘴，什么都没说。  
　　  
　　飞翼虽然没有说，但是种种迹象证明了他现在的机体应该是全新的，这全新自然也包括接口。银白色的接口干净光亮，没有一丝划痕，完全没有被使用过的迹象，保护叶片也严丝合缝，忠实的守卫着叶片后的各种敏感的传感节点。而这样的风景，飞翼自己是看不到的，站在飞翼身前的救护车也看不到，但却完完全全一点不拉的落入了漂移的光学镜里，那双圆溜溜的光镜瞪的更大了。  
　　  
　　“放松。”救护车突然出声，他伸手试探性的触碰着飞翼的保护叶片，崭新的接口就连保护叶片也敏感无比，随着救护车的动作，飞翼的整个身体抖了抖了，“放轻松，漂移正看着你呢，别那么紧张。”  
　　  
　　至少从漂移自己的角度来说，救护车的这句话完全不会让人觉得放松，只会让人更紧张啊，但是飞翼到底是怎么想的，漂移现在不知道，他也不敢问。  
　　  
　　救护车空着的另一只手真顺着飞翼的装甲缝隙游走着，去挑逗里面敏感的线路，在接口附近的手则在不停地揉弄着飞翼崭新的保护叶片，试图通过这种方式让飞翼放松。  
　　  
　　“说起来，你们新水晶城的机体构造都差不多嘛。虽然外装甲略有不同，但是你的线路排布，装甲衔接几乎都跟漂移之前的机体一模一样。”救护车手上忙碌，嘴里也不闲着。  
　　  
　　飞翼并没有回答救护车的问题，只是发出了一声类似哼哼的气音，漂移不知道飞翼这是同意了救护车的话还是懒得反驳。但是根据光镜传输到处理器里的画面来判断，漂移认为大概是因为救护车的手指终于突破了保护叶片的的阻碍捅进了飞翼的接口里。本来干燥洁净的接口随着救护车手指的抽动，已经逐渐开始出现了黏腻的润滑液，那是飞翼自己从接口分泌出来的。软金属材料的保护叶片还在做着最后的挣扎，企图阻止来自手指的侵犯，但是随着手指数量的增加这点挣扎完全是徒劳的，本来向内弯折的保护叶片甚至随着救护车手指的动作逐渐外翻，飞翼的置换装置发出的声音也随之提高。  
　　  
　　虽然机体理论上是不需要呼吸的，但是漂移的音频接收器非常明显的接收到了飞翼换气声变得更大而且急促的信号。就在此时，除了气音一直闷不吭声的飞翼突然发出了一声呻吟，而漂移因为目不转睛的盯着飞翼的接口和救护车深入接口作乱的手指，他可以轻而易举的判断出飞翼的呻吟是因为救护车手指接触到了接口深处的油箱垫片了。  
　　  
　　救护车的手指加快了进出的速度并且在尝试着不停地改变角度，以此来激活飞翼接口里更多的传感节点。“果然真的差不多啊，”救护车一边感受着飞翼在一起怀里颤抖的频率，一边去攻击更多的传感节点，然后用一种公事公办的口气说，“你接口内的传感节点和漂移的差的不是很多，果然水晶城的机体设计都没什么新意，这里。”漂移明显看见救护车的手指做了一个发力的动作，然后飞翼低下了头，把整个脸都埋在了救护车的肩甲上。漂移这才注意到飞翼已经从笔直的站立在救护车面前变成了半趴在救护车怀里，双腿正随着救护车的不断动作而微微颤抖着，明显已经站不稳了。  
　　  
　　“漂移也是，每次我碰到这里他反应都会很大，不一样的是，他抖得比你还厉害，叫的也很大声，不过医疗室的隔音效果不是很好，我不建议你也这样做，飞翼。”救护车逐渐放缓了手上的动作，力道却没有减轻，一下一下的攻击着飞翼的油箱垫片。  
　　  
　　“救……”漂移这个时候很想让救护车闭嘴，不管救护车和飞翼现在到底在做什么能不能不要带上他，但是对上救护车越发幽深的光学镜漂移一下就怂了，瞬间噤声，不敢再看救护车光学镜的漂移又将视线下移对准了飞翼正在被蹂躏的接口。  
　　  
　　救护车正在动作的手指漂移很熟悉，那双手曾经不止一次在他的机体，输出管上和接口里动作，但是这么直观的画面还是第一次，通常漂移需要借助些特定的体位或者镜子之类的道具才能看清自己接口的样子，但是一般这个时候他也没什么心力去看自己的接口了。所以漂移盯着飞翼已经被救护车用手指肏熟了的接口，一边回忆着救护车的手指曾经在自己接口里的触感，一边想着自己的接口是不是也像飞翼现在一样。接口外围的保护叶片已经变得无比柔软了，不仅不再抗拒手指的进入，甚至在它离开时还企图包裹住手指的末端进行挽留，这个时候救护车的手指则会再一次重重的捅进飞翼的接口里，使得刚刚恢复了一点的保护叶片继续弯曲，如此重复数次，粘满了润滑液的叶片自我恢复能力都在逐渐减弱。  
　　  
　　伴随着飞翼时重时轻的呻吟与喘息，还有救护车也逐渐加重的喘气声，漂移明明只是站在那里，却觉得自己有些腿软，他开始想象救护车的扶在飞翼腰间的手其实是抚摸在他身上的，而插在飞翼接口里的手指是来自他的，剑士的手指灵活度可不比医生差，而且漂移的手可是曾经飞翼自己调教出来的，飞翼都没来得及多加感受一下。  
　　  
　　没过多一会，飞翼趴在老救的肩头长长的喘了一口气，他过载了。  
　　  
　　如果说这个时候，漂移还可以强行安慰自己，救护车和飞翼只是在做普通的机体检查，即使看了一场活春宫的他已经能感觉到了自己的输出管因为充能而抵上了紧闭的前挡板，接口也开始自行渗出润滑液，堪堪停留在后挡板的边缘，恐怕稍有动作就会溢出。但是当飞翼跪在救护车面前，打开了救护车的前挡板时，漂移就真的不能再自欺欺人下去了。  
　　  
　　面前这两个人，骑士的战斗力自然是不用说的，但医生也不是好惹的，所以除非还有什么不可控制的小概率事件，基本上来说，这两个现在的行为都是自愿的，而且就是为了做给他看的，漂移一时之间不知道自己现在是脸比较绿还是头雕比较绿。  
　　  
　　飞翼用舌头沿着救护车前挡板的边缘舔舐着，角度的关系漂移并不能很清楚的看清飞翼的动作，但当飞翼挪到另一边时候，留在救护车挡板上的电解液痕迹却是清晰可见的。前挡板被打开以后，救护车的输出管几乎是立刻就弹了出来，白色的管身上间隔的点缀着橙红色光带，那光芒其实十分柔和，但是漂移却觉得光学镜被刺的生疼。  
　　  
　　飞翼先是伸出舌头用舌尖沿着输出管头部的冠状结构移动，并且像是为了照顾漂移视角一样特意转动了身体让这一幕可以完全的落在了漂移的光镜里。然后他顺着管身交替循环的光带一路舔向管底与机体的交接处，并在那里小口的吸吮着，仿佛一个在舔食能量糖的小幼生体，并且吃的津津有味。  
　　  
　　漂移猜测自己的光学镜可能有发红的趋势了，飞翼的口活一开始其实不是很好，虽然在他们在一起以前，骑士不是没有过拆卸经验，但是新水晶城玩的肯定是没有霸天虎野，经验自然也没有漂移多。所以漂移花了很大功夫才让飞翼接受并且提高了他的口活技巧，现在，飞翼把这些全用在了救护车身上。  
　　  
　　救护车的置换系统突然加大了功率，因为重新将唇舌移到输出管头部的飞翼突然张大了嘴，将救护车的输出管整个包裹住了，从头到尾。以漂移对那根输出管的了解程度，这一下下去，头部的冠状结构绝对顶到了飞翼的摄食口。飞翼稍微停顿了一下大概在适应嘴里的管子，紧接着就开始大力动作，将大部分输出管吐出来，又尽量全部吞进去，飞翼的手也为了方便使力扶在了救护车的大腿装甲上。  
　　  
　　橘红色的光带在唇边消失又出现，已经快要分不清是飞翼主动吞咽还是救护车在挺动，反正漂移是觉得那一下下有力的撞击全都打在他的火种上，他也终于想起来了不能阻止那两个人至少他还能出去，在外面守着门，反正只要不让别人进来就行了。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


	2. Chapter 2

　　短时间内第二次想离开房间的举动，漂移也失败了，刚才还像两块磁铁一样黏在一起舔的难解难分的两个人迅速分开了。  
　　  
　　飞翼的身手真的是半点都没有因为死亡过而退步，这是漂移发现自己仅过了半秒就被从门口拉到医疗室中央以后，脑子里剩下唯一想法。而另一边，在漂移的身后，医疗室号称已经坏了的门被救护车“咔嚓”一声，锁上了。  
　　  
　　不过漂移也没有心思去质问这两个人为什么要骗自己门坏了，因为飞翼用快到他来不及阻止的速度摘下了他的前挡板，然后他早就蓄势待发的输出管非常愉快的弹了出来，管头从飞翼的脸上滑过，渗出的交换液在对方脸上留下了一道非常明显的痕迹。飞翼张开嘴直接衔住了靠在他嘴边的那部分管身，然后舌头在谁也无法看见的地方舔弄着交杂着红白发光带的管身，在管子上留下了一片片水渍，那些液体，除了飞翼的电解液还混合着救护车刚才留在飞翼嘴里的一小部分交换液，一想到到这个，漂移的置换装置瞬间加大了功率。  
　　  
　　同一时间，站在漂移身后的救护车钳住了漂移的双手，将它们拉向了漂移的背后。手上的触感实实在在的告诉了漂移，现在被他反手握住的是刚刚还在飞翼嘴里的，属于救护车输出管，而现在他的手正被救护车带着在管身上撸动着。  
　　  
　　当飞翼用唇舌将漂移的输出管全部包裹住的时候，救护车的手指也探进了漂移早就湿润了接口里。漂移看活春宫时的妄想成了现实，虽然和他想象里的情景有一点差距，不过有什么关系呢，反正爽到就可以了。漂移的双手都在努力的取悦着救护车，所以他只能靠着挺动腰部来使自己的输出管在飞翼嘴里更加快速而深入的进出，同时也因为他的动作，救护车的手指在在漂移的接口里的动作也变得越发没有规律起来，但是深刻了解着漂移接口里每一个传感节点的救护车却故意避开了这些节点，只是在里面浅浅的搅动着，仿佛在测试着漂移接口的湿润程度。  
　　  
　　当救护车终于把三根手指都放进漂移的接口以后，还留在外面的大拇指，沾着漂移自己的润滑液，有意无意的拂过了漂移的备用接口，并且随着其他手指在接口里的动作，拇指的指尖也在入口处深深浅浅的揉动着。漂移知道看今天这个架势，他的备用接口也是不用想跑了，但是他没想到会这么快。  
　　  
　　因为救护车并没有按照漂移的想象去使用他已经被完全扩张了的接口，而是借着漂移还扶着他输出管的手，连声招呼都没打就直接插进了漂移的备用接口里。毫无思想准备的漂移，光镜瞬间被白光占满了，他直接过载了，一股股刺激的电流在整个机体里流窜，备用接口又痛又爽充满了饱胀感，以及早就湿润了的接口正因为得不到满足而吐出了更多的润滑液表示抗议，粉色的液体顺着漂移的大腿往下滴落，有一部分甚至蹭到了还在吸吮红白输出管的飞翼脸上。窗口里弹出的关于备用接口的磨损报告全部都被漂移无视了，他整个人晃了晃，伸手扶住了身前的飞翼才勉强稳住没有直接摔倒。仅仅给了漂移几秒钟适应，救护车就有些迫不及待的掐住漂移的腰开始抽动，他刚刚并没有在飞翼嘴里释放，现在等的已经有些不耐烦了。  
　　  
　　漂移过了一会直到眼前的白光散尽才发现他已经射在了飞翼嘴里了，而且明显飞翼把他的交换液全部咽了下去，只剩下嘴角边还有一些浅紫色液体和从漂移接口里流出来的粉色润滑液混合成了好看的粉紫色液体，漂移有点魔怔了一样伸出手想将那些液体抹掉，却因为身后救护车越发大力的抽动使得他只是将那液体抹的更开了。飞翼顺势含住了漂移的指尖，用牙齿轻轻的研磨着嘴里的手指，并且用舌头舔弄着，而其漂移能感觉到，因为姿势的关系飞翼的输出管正一下一下的蹭着他的小腿，他想要那个他需要那个，即使现在他的备用接口已经被救护车填的满满的了，但是还不够，他的接口还在叫嚣着他需要飞翼的管子。  
　　  
　　备用接口根本就没有被润滑，刚刚经历的过载使漂移的备用接口不自觉的收缩着，紧紧的包裹着救护车的输出管，勒的救护车都有些发疼。虽然随着救护车的动作也逐渐有润滑液从机体内部渗出，但除了摩擦带来的快感，还有火辣辣的痛感，不强烈却十分磨人，而此刻正真需要被满足的接口却惨遭冷落无人问津，各种情绪冲上了漂移的处理器，使得他破口大骂，“渣的救护车，你脑膜块出问题了不能自己检修一下吗！干你流水线！”  
　　  
　　“现在是我在干你。”救护车一下用力顶上了漂移的次级油箱垫片让小跑车直接哑了声音不再叫唤，但显然小跑车不会这么简单的被放过的。  
　　  
　　“漂移你看起来还是和以前一样有活力啊。”一直都没怎么说话的飞翼突然吐出了漂移的手指，开口了。  
　　  
　　“啊……不！”漂移发出一声惊叫。  
　　  
　　飞翼无视了漂移正在重新充能挺立的输出管，张口含住了输出管后的外置节点，用舌头侍弄着小小的圆点，巨大的刺激蹿上了漂移的火种，他仿佛在那一瞬间被抽干了力气，站在医疗室中央没有多余着力点的漂移早就在救护车的反复抽插中软了腿，要不是救护车还掐着他的腰，他大概就要整个人都摊在地上了。他连飞翼什么时候放开了他的外置节点都没有感觉到，早就软绵无力的腿被掰的更开，漂移期待了许久的漂亮管子毫无阻碍的插进了漂移湿淋淋的接口里。被晾了半天的接口终于被填满了自然显得十分开心，热情的包裹住了撑开它的管子，并且在管子向外抽出时用尽力气挽留。  
　　  
　　“漂移，你里面真的又软又热。”飞翼凑在漂移得音频接收器旁轻声的说着，然后他将自己的管子抽出了大半抽出了大半，又重重的顶了进去，“你看它在热情的欢迎我呢。”

　　漂移被飞翼和救护车前后夹击，接口和备用接口里的每一个传感节点都被很好的照顾到了，除了深深浅浅的呻吟和气音，他几乎说不出完整的句子，自然也无法回答飞翼的问题。但是飞翼并不在意，他亲了亲小跑车的音频接收器，然后更加热情的和他许久未见的接口打了个招呼，一下就将管头的冠状结构卡进了小跑车的次级油箱入口，逼出了漂移一声好听的呻吟，但是他并没有多加留恋，而是飞快的退了出来，然后和救护车一人一下飞快的刺激着漂移的油箱垫片。小跑车在巨大的刺激之下一点声音都发不出来了，只能张着嘴瞪大眼睛接受来自他两任对象的热情给予。

　　啧啧的水声在漂移的音频接收器旁响了起来，那声音很近也很清晰，漂移糊成了一团的处理器过了好一会才反应过来这声音是飞翼和救护车在他的音频接收器旁接吻，两个机子交换电解液的声音不断的传入了漂移的处理器中。而此时漂移只有一个念头，这两个人联手一起拆他就算了，接吻居然不带他。漂移头一歪打断了还在亲吻的两个人，然后选择了靠他比较近的飞翼，伸出金属舌头去舔弄飞翼唇边的不明物体液体，然后被飞翼张嘴含住了那条捣乱的舌头，并且用牙齿困住了银色的金属舌不允许它缩回去，无法收回舌头的漂移只能半张着嘴任由他嘴里的电解液和他两个接口里的润滑液一样不断从他的嘴角滴落。

　　当漂移的两个接口都得到良好的照顾时他的输出管却又没人管了，每当他想自己伸出手去安抚自己的输出管时，他刚刚抬起手就会被救护车或者飞翼打落，当他和飞翼亲在一起时，他的右手则被救护车抓住，越过肩膀被拉到身后亲吻。被冷落的输出管只能可怜兮兮的被夹在飞翼和漂移的腹肌上随着三人的不断动作而磨蹭着，间断着给漂移带来一丝快感。

　　再到后来漂移几乎就是被两人夹在中间侵犯，他的双腿被扒的大开，方便救护车和飞翼一前一后的进出，几乎无法着力，使得漂移不得不紧紧的扒在飞翼身上，防止自己从二人中间滑落。当然这种情况其实并不会发生，只是当漂移的身体下滑时，那两根输出管则会进入到更深的地方，那个小小的次级油箱入口可没法同时接受来自两根输出管的入侵，至少现在还不行。只不过也许努力的趴在飞翼身上以此来减少两根输出管对次级油箱入口的刺激什么的只是漂移自己的错觉也说不定，毕竟他现在几乎使不出什么力气了，根本就是任由飞翼和救护车摆布的状态。

　　如果不是现在这种状况并且漂移意识还算清醒的话，他真的很想感慨一句，救护车和飞翼的默契还真的是好啊，当救护车最终顶入漂移的次级油箱入口的时间，飞翼也强行挤了进来，两人一起将交换液射进了漂移期待已久的油箱中，代表饱胀感的信号被瞬间传入了漂移的处理器里。代表快感的电流在漂移的每一处机体里流动，使得他的意识更加模糊，根本分不清那感觉到底是爽还是痛。光镜早就被清洁液沾满了的漂移也没有看见他的输出管几乎在同时也喷射出了交换液，那些液体溅射在了他和飞翼的机体上，将白色的外装甲弄的一团糟。

　　漂移直接眼前一黑，短暂下线了。

 

　　

　　

　　完。

　　是的没有了，后面的飞翼上老救，老救上漂移的开火车被我吃掉了，不写了，我写拆好虚啊，还是回去写大纲文吧！挠头.GIF

 

　　


End file.
